Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{43}{100} \times -87\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -87\% = -\dfrac{87.5}{100} = -\dfrac{7}{8} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{43}{100} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{43}{100} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} } = \dfrac{-43 \times -7 } {100 \times 8 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{43}{100} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} } = \dfrac{301}{800} $